Tips
The game provides the player a tip on the top right hand corner of the screen with useful information regarding the game whenever they load into a new area. These tips can be turned off at any point which will stop them appearing. Talking to the dog at Mountain Base will cause a new tip to be displayed. The game has 57 tips. *Tips #001 - You can light a wooden stick on fire. *Tips #002 - Talk to Death to strengthen your character. *Tips #003 - Lure out enemies, and fight them one on one. *Tips #004 - Hints can be found in conversations and signs. *Tips #005 - You can put items and CP in your stash. *Tips #006 - (Y) attack is a strong attack that can knock down. *Tips #007 - Recovering a lost soul requires a Death Contract. *Tips #008 - Attacks are slow and do low damage with no SP. *Tips #009 - This base has many different features. *Tips #010 - The same chest doesn't always have the same contents. *Tips #011 - You can get items from the underground trials. *Tips #012 - It's important to go back to areas you've cleared. *Tips #013 - It's important to run from strong enemies at times. *Tips #014 - The contents of some chests change, others don't. *Tips #015 - You can use magic by setting Magic Stones in a staff. *Tips #016 - Setting Magic Stones in equipment enhances stats. *Tips #017 - Upgrade equipment stats at the blacksmith stand. *Tips #018 - Use (LB)+(X) to quickly swap your weapon. *Tips #019 - (RT) can destroy a grave when selecting character. *Tips #020 - Kicks with (RB)+(Y) are good versus guarding enemies. *Tips #021 - Enemy fish can be kicked with (B) at certain times. *Tips #022 - You can save near a bonfire. *Tips #023 - Setting a Housing Stone make a building appear. *Tips #024 - You should eat a balanced diet of different foods. *Tips #025 - Higher blacksmithing level reduces repair costs. *Tips #026 - Some hidden switches make treasure chests appear. *Tips #027 - Holy Water is needed to cure a Curse ailment. *Tips #028 - Use (LB)+(Y) to quickly swap between magic and bow. *Tips #029 - The forest hunter recovers HP when poisoned. *Tips #030 - The legendary mage takes no damage when falling. *Tips #031 - Longer arrow range increases lock-on range as well. *Tips #032 - Equipment with the same name can have different stats. *Tips #033 - Quicksand affects you less with lower weight. *Tips #034 - Reading books increases blacksmith and cooking level. *Tips #035 - Cooked food has various effects. *Tips #036 - You can fill empty bottle when near waterbody. *Tips #037 - Look for books scattered throughout the world. *Tips #038 - Boot type armor reduces falling damage. *Tips #039 - Some skeletons in the world can understand you. *Tips #040 - Some enemies look like Reapers. *Tips #041 - Try eating anything edible at least once. *Tips #042 - Different trees can grow different fruits. *Tips #043 - Different weapons have different attack speeds. *Tips #044 - You can do a little jump right after falling off a cliff. *Tips #045 - Increasing poison resistance reduces chance of poisoning. *Tips #046 - Some enemies can force you to drop equipment. *Tips #047 - Increasing fire resistance reduces chance of burning. *Tips #048 - Equipment can't be deflected while coated in oil. *Tips #049 - Increasing thunder resistance reduces chance of shock. *Tips #050 - Having better handling reduces equipment breakage. *Tips #051 - Red jellies don't split from magic attacks. *Tips #052 - Magic Stone slots depend on your level. *Tips #053 - Every boss has a weakness, and a way to defeat it. *Tips #054 - Enhanced equipment is harder to drop when slipping. *Tips #055 - Fire mushrooms can cure sickness and parasites. *Tips #056 - Try challenging underground trials you've cleared again. *Tips #057 - You can hide these Tips in the Options menu.